Naruto: The New Fūinjutsu Master
by ILikeSharpObjects
Summary: What if Naruto had a different dream when he was young, a dream that did not revolve around becoming the next Hokage? What if after discovering the art of Fūinjutsu Naruto declared to become the greatest seal user the world?  Warning AU


**So this is my second Fanfiction….**

**This is based off a writing challenge from acepro Evolution who I have to thank for giving me this idea… Thanks.**

**And this is an AU, don't like DO NOT READ!**

**Also warning I am sort of a dark writer.**

**So… yeah, as I had said before I am not one for long Author's notes so here is the disclaimer.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Uzumaki… or sexy Temari.**

********

**Prologue. Smile**

********

Spiky blonde hair?

Check.

Blue eyes?

Check.

Whisker marks?

Check.

It's _that _kid.

That was the normal checklist for the villagers of Konaha before they took the time out of there _so_ important day to glare at _him._

The Prankster.

The Failure.

The Punk…

The _Kyuubi_ Brat.

And known to not many people… Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto brought up a pained smile trying to keep the tears out of his eyes.

Jiji had told him if you smile the world would smile back… and the world still hadn't 'smiled back' in the five short years of his life, they only glared.

But at least… at least the beatings stopped.

A real smile formed on the boy's face at the prospect, he was sure his Jiji had a big role in that. Slowly Naruto brought an arm to his face to wipe away the forming tears. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry anymore, he promised himself to never break a promise… and yet…

Naruto fisted his hands together forcing himself to smile brighter. Today the world was going to smile back at him, like it or not!

Today he wasn't weak, today he was the new and even more amazing, soon-to-be Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, and he wasn't going to cry in front of the people who would someday look up to him.

With the new that new thought in his mind Naruto walked through the rest of Konaha's marketplace head held high, his smile becoming brighter and more realistic by the second as he came closer and closer to his destination.

He had to force himself not to break out into a run even though he was so close to his precious person.

He was so close to Jiji.

Unknown to him Naruto's pace began to pick up, and if he did notice he wouldn't be surprised. He always looked forward to his meetings with his grandfather-like figure who always seemed to be able to make time for him. To what Naruto viewed one of the few—if not the only person in the village to actually care for him.

"Stop!"

Naruto halted looking around wildly, before stopping with a scoff.

Why would anyone ever take the time to call out to him?

"Please stop!"

Naruto stiffened turning around, his eyes narrowing at the trees just outside the marketplace.

"Please!"

Naruto strained his ears it was definitely **not** his imagination.

"No!"

The voice was feminine, and whoever she was sounded hurt. Call it chivalrous or stupid, but Naruto couldn't just leave at the sound of a damsel in distress, so he followed the feeble voice to the sounds of… something Naruto was very used too…

"You want to be a ninja!"

_You want to be Hokage!_

"How pathetic!"

_As if!_

"No way a geek like you could ever become a shinobi."

_You'll never become Hokage you brat!_

Naruto slowed down shaking off the memories with a sharp movement of his head. He once again began to move this time on the balls of his feet as the voices got louder, his past year of pranking helped make him stealthier than an average 5 year old. Quietly Naruto peeked through the trees his eyes searching for the makers of the noise, his eyes widened as his eyes trained on a beaten lump.

A young girl maybe a few years older than him was sprawled on the ground her skin was littered with bruises, cuts, and scrapes.

Naruto unconsciously rubbed his arm and glanced over his shoulder fearfully, he was _very _familiar with those particular injuries.

"Please stop." The girl whimpered her hands shielding her face.

"Ahhh know little want-to-be ninja is crying," a boy laughed, "Boo hoo. Boo hoo. Wahh, wahh!" he cooed making faces his friends laughing with him while he kicked the girl.

"Stop it please!"

Naruto gritted his teeth, his hands forming fist. He really wanted to rush in there head first and punch the nearest guy in sight… but he swore to Jiji that he wouldn't get into any more trouble… after the paintball incident.

"Ahhh now baby is crying! Poor little baby!"

The dumbass didn't even see the punch coming.

"Enough." Naruto growled throwing out his hands, his feet forming a protective stance, "Leave her alone."

_Getting into trouble be damned!_

"Ahhh another one joins the fight." One of the boys cronies sneered as the other two boys helped their 'leader' up.

"You don't even look worth my time," the lead boy laughed dusting himself off.

"Funny," Naruto stated blandly fighting back a smirk, "Wasn't I the one who face-planted you into the ground?"

"Shut up!" the boy yelled bringing his fist forward.

"W-wait Yozo."

"What Heiji!" Yozo snarled swinging his head to a boy on his right.

"That's the kid!" Hejji yelled, "The one our parents said to stay away from!"

Naruto flinched at the fear in his voice.

"Wha—" Yozo's eyes widened as he scanned over Naruto, slowly he backed away, "R-run."

Naruto's eyes hardened as he watched the boy's follow their leader's orders, if they were dogs they would have tails between their legs whimpering like the cowards they were… Even though deep down the words the boys said hurt Naruto more than Naruto had or ver could scare the boys.

"Are you ok?" Naruto managed to croak out as he offered his hand to the girl on the ground.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered taking his offered hand in disbelief.

No one had ever helped her before… ever.

"Alright then… that's good," the boy then smiled as he made a 'nice guy' pose, "My names Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?"

"Shiho." The girl answered blushing. "T-thank you for helping me Uzumaki-san."

"No problem," Naruto grinned, "And just Naruto please Shiho-chan."

"Thank you Naruto-san." Shiho smiled adjusting her glasses wincing as her muscles tightened at the movement.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Naruto asked suspiciously eyeing the wounds on her face and arms, knowing from experience how painful bruises could be.

"Yeah." She said weakly, "N-now I-I must go home now." She mumbled stumbling slightly.

"Umm…" Naruto scratched his head weighing down his choices… to help Shiho and miss meeting with Jiji or to meet with Jiji, and not help Shiho, which probably meant she would be struggling home alone… An there was always a chance the boy's would came back… "I could walk you home Shiho-chan… I mean if you want me too."

Shiho started turning in surprise at the young man's offer. No one in her class had been this kind to her…

"S-sure," she stuttered before smiling, "Thank you."

Naruto's eye's widened in shock.

She said thank you…

And she smiled.

"You're welcome." Naruto grinned, "Come on then, your house AWAY!"

"..."

"…"

"…"

"…" Naruto turned to her scratching his head sheepishly. "Where's your house again?"

Xx Time Skip xX

Naruto sighed to himself as he waited for Shiho.

The girl had invited him into her house—which surprised Naruto—and not having the heart to refuse he said yes.

So now he was waiting for her to finish bandaging her wounds… in a separate room of course...

But it didn't matter what room he was in, because to him all the room's looked the same…

Naruto could definitely tell what Shiho's hobby—if you could call that a hobby—was. And as sweet and nice as Shiho was Naruto couldn't help, but agree with her classmates on something… She _was _a nerd.

Books were stacked on bookshelves, on the floor, table, and he even saw some peeping through the cabinets in the kitchen.

Naruto could say he was sure of one thing… Shiho was a bookworm.

Actually a book worm was an understatement… She was a SUPER book worm.

Naruto drummed his fingers on the table blowing on his fingers to pass time. He liked Shiho… but he couldn't believe he missed out on seeing Jiji for waiting in a room with a pile of books of all things.

Naruto grunted as he stood up stretching out his muscles before doing something he hadn't done since Jiji taught him to read…

He picked up a book.

Naruto stared at the cover a bored expression on his face.

"Konaha's History." Naruto read sarcastically, "How exciting, just my kind of book."

"Really Naruto-san!"

"Shiho," Naruto yelped turning around, "Don't do that."

The said almost ninja smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Naruto-san… but if that book interests you, I have many just like it!"

"Wai—"

"Here." Shiho smiled, "It's the least I can do for you."

"B-b—"

"Oh here I can give you more if you like."

"N—"

"And one more," Shiho said handing him another boring looking book. "Y-you'll read them right Naruto-san?"

"Errr." Naruto grumbled before sighing, "Yes."

"Promise?"

Naruto started to sweat, "P-promise."

"Thank you Naruto-san!" Shiho smiled giving him a hug.

"Y-your welcome," Naruto stuttered in surprise.

"Actually you can get started reading at my house!"

"W-wait Shiho-san you do—"

"Come on," Shiho grinned pulling Naruto down into a sitting position once again.

"Here start with The Legends of Konaha!"

"Um—"

"Here I'll start reading," Shiho said clearing her throat, "Here's a page that might interest you!" Shiho exclaimed before reading, "The Shodai Hokage or the First Hokage was Senju Hashirama, he was one of the founding father of the Leaf Village, his wife was Uzumaki Mito—"

"Wait stop," Naruto yelled startling Shiho. "Did they say Uzumaki!"

"Hai," Shiho said uncertainly straightening he glasses.

"_My _last name is Uzumaki." Shiho's eyes widened.

"Shiho…" Naruto said uncertainty scratching the back of his head, "Do you have any books about the Uzumaki's?"

"H-hai I think so." Shiho stammered in disbelief.

"Could I borrow—"

"Hai!" Shiho interrupted smiling, "As I said before it's the least I can do!"

Naruto stared at her eyes wide before his lips twitched upwards.

And this time he rewarded her something very few people were ever graced to see… a genuine smile.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**So yeah this is how Naruto get's his information and stuff….**

**Yeah, I know it sucks, I agree with you all, but it's only the first chapter…**

**It will get better and longer... this is just the pro. after all...**

**So yeah**

**Review… **

**-ILikeSharpObjects**


End file.
